Cho Hakkai
Cho Hakkai (豬八戒) is one of the main characters in Saiyuki. He is the mild, polite and level-headed member of the group who always looks out for their day to day well-being. Hakkai rarely displays anger, but when he does even Gojyo and Goku are afraid of him. He also is able to manipulate chi, allowing him to heal others (depending on how wounded they are), and create blasts of chi and make protective barriers. Hakkai also owns a pet dragon, named Hakuryuu (or Jeep). Personality Hakkai comes across as an intelligent, well-mannered young man with a soft-spoken demeanor and a quick smile. He can be somewhat absent-minded, and what one might term a 'home-body,' in that he enjoys cleaning, cooking, and other activities more usually suited to house-wives. Hakkai is well read and enjoys learning (he used to work as a school teacher, in fact) and is full of strange, possibly useless information. He also possesses a good memory, and is fairly capable when it comes to 'reading' people (which makes him killer when it comes to poker). His sense of humor is quirky, and due to the fact that he nearly never shows anger, it can be difficult to tell if his cheerfully delivered barbs are honest or in jest, which some people find rather off-putting. He puts forth an optimistic attitude even in the face of severe adversity, though he is perfectly capable of treating a given situation with the seriousness it is due. He's not a clown, so much as someone who seeks to keep everyone around him in good spirits even when the going gets rough. This affable, if odd, exterior hides a much darker side which--thankfully--is rarely seen. It's a part of him that only emerges fueled by a deep feeling of hurt and rage, a need for vengeance that can take a horrifying toll on those unfortunate enough to provoke it. It's a part of himself that Hakkai has tried to put away, something he hopes very dearly will remain in his past. Due to the circumstances of his life, there is also a lingering sense of melancholy about him that emerges from time to time, a result of feelings of guilt and self-depreciation in regards to the crimes he committed in the past. When his limiters are removed to release his full demihuman power, there is always the risk that Hakkai will lose his sense of self and be unable to control his actions unless someone acts to stop him. It is for this reason, along with a certain distaste for what he has become, that causes him to wear power-limiting devices on a daily basis. He has also never been known to get drunk. Appearance Hakkai is a tall, lanky young man with a warm smile, messy brown hair, and green eyes. The truly observant may be able to tell that his right eye is actually a fake--a magitech prosthetic that functions well enough to give him depth perception, but is otherwise nearly blind. He wears glasses to further improve his vision. In addition, he sports a large ugly scar across his abdomen, which is usually hidden by his clothing. Hakkai tends to favor clothes that, while in good repair, range on the slightly baggy side of the spectrum, giving him the look of the absent-minded scholar he used to be. The white cloth he always wears is for Hakuryuu to sit on and prevent his clothes from being torn by its claws. On his left ear, he wears three silver cuffs. These cuffs are actually magitech limiters which regulate his demihuman abilities and allow him to retain his human appearance. When the limiters are removed, Hakkai is transformed, fingernails becoming claws, ears becoming pointed, and his left eye becoming yellow and slitted like a cat's. Furthermore, his skin becomes swirled with black vine 'tattoos' (see abilities for details). Hakkai prefers to retain his human appearance whenever possible. In Saiyuki Reload and Saiyuki Reload Gunlock, Cho Hakkai's primary attire has minor changes. His green qipao becomes short sleeves with black outlines in each sides and it is shown to be loose while it was tucked with a black sash. He also gains a black long sleeve undershirt beneath his outfit and his pants are charcoal gray. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Male Category:Comic Relief Category:Fighter Category:Anti Hero Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Humanoid